Shinda no Ishi
by Enakunari Srigal
Summary: No se sabe qué ocurre después de la muerte, qué aguarda en las profundidades de la tierra. Una niña que deseaba aceptación, una chica que quiere ver a los que amaba, un par que querían recordar, un chico que quería la vida, la chica hecha de sombras. Tampoco lo saben ellos. Puede que encuentren la verdad sobre ellos, o tal vez no. El precio del premio. Dos de tiempo, vida y muerte.


_******Disclairmer**__**:**__No soy dueña de Grand Fantasia ni similares, aunque sea muy cool... pero tal vez lo pueda heredar. ¿no creen?_

_****__**Final Antes del Camino**_

Ése día estaba nublado, como cualquier otro por esos lugares, pero el aire había un persistente olor a ocre y la sensación de inquietud**.**

La señal inequívoca de un desastre desatado y un futuro incierto, todo eso anunciado por el viento rojo que soplaba en su rostro.

Y esa ventisca escarlata levantaba en sus alas los cabellos blanco nieve, su piel de tono porcelana tiritaba de tristeza y rabia, sus ojos anaranjados miraban atónitos la horrible escena de muerte. Era pequeña, demasiado pequeña.

No le abrumaba la morbosa escena, el miedo no se apoderó de ella como en otras ocasiones, pálida de terror. Pero ellos eran importantes para ella, amigos y familiares, soldados de Elsalandia, todos bajo las alabardas y espadas con un solo símbolo grabado en los escudos y los aceros. La niña observaba fúrica el ostentoso estandarte clavado en la nieve teñida de rojo y ondeante en el aire olor ocre, un escudo alado color azul con la cabeza de un león dorado, esa banderita en el aire le dolía como una injuria, una burla dirigida al sobreviviente.

Estaba sobre el destrozado estandarte de Elsalandia, una línea diagonal separaba dos imágenes, a la derecha un lobo blanco de ojos rojizos, a la izquierda se hallaba una media luna atravesada por una estalactita.

Kaslow estuvo allí, les traicionaron, los habían atacado por la espalda. Habían perdido a Bern por la plaga, ¿y qué? No era culpa de los elsalandeses aquella desgracia.

Y entonces iniciaban la guerra con ellos, sabiendo todos los problemas internos, y empezó a pensar si fueron demasiado ingenuos, tal vez demasiado nobles. Su hermano, demasiado justo, noble e ingenuo, siguió todas las leyes de la guerra excepto la de jugar sucio, nunca debió unirse como el cabecilla del ejército Elsaland.

Sin previo aviso, empezó a llorar, inundada por un miedo incontenible dentro de su ser, todo lo que conocía fue reducido a cenizas, toda la gente que apreciaba ya no estaba con ella. Sentía que el fuego que se prendió en los pequeños retazos de maleza estaban creciendo en su dirección, quemándola.

Caminaba por entre el campo de batalla, todos estaban muertos, recordó lo que había pasado hace unos momentos. Cortar, cortar, cortar, el rojo líquido y dulce se vertió en la superficie de hielo, ella encogida de temor por su enfermedad del miedo, su hermana se enfrentaría a ellos sola para darle tiempo a escapar. Corrió a la desesperada por la arboleda mientras los demás peleaban, se sentía tan inútil y cobarde. Ella no pudo soportarlo, era demasiado.

Entre la nieve vio a su hermana tendida en la nieve con la espada ensangrentada en la mano todavía apretada en un puño, y Srigal sintió que ella también sentía el dolor placentero del mango de la espada, el dulce olor de la sangre fresca correteando por allí. No podía soportarlo y la imagen placentera pero fóbica se desvaneció de su mente, le parecía demasiado cruel, sentía ya que sus pupilas se encogían con la impotencia y la sorpresa, se sorprendió a sí misma gritando el nombre de su hermana. Los demás también se habían ido, cortados poco a poco, poco a poco, poco a poco cortados, cortados, sangrando como un buey de sacrificio a los que temía en su momento de morir, pero no podía perder a su hermana ahora, no cuando todos se habían ido. Quedándose sin aire, se quedó plantada sobre el suelo, indignada y horriblemente impotente, la persona a la que más apreciaba en el mundo, sobre la cobarde de su madre y el derrochador de su padre... Ellos dos se fueron mientras los hermanos se criaban por sí solos en el pueblo.

Unos gemidos le sacaron de sus vacilaciones, recobró el sentido de la realidad, y gracias a su buen oído pudo ubicar al caballero que yacía en el hielo de un lago. Se acercó lentamente a la persona, descubriendo las pisadas delicadas en la nieve hasta distinguir su escudo con el emblema del lobo níveo y su alabarda con el copo de nieve en su base, le quitó el casco de penacho blanco. No pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban, debería de ser mentira, pero estaba viendo a su hermano mayor entre los soldados caídos.

-Kitsune... debe ser mentira...

Como reaccionando a la voz, él intentó abrir los ojos, pero cuando se observó, vio en qué tan mal estado estaba. Su gruesa armadura de metal luna estaba cortada como si fuera mantequilla, el tajo parecido al que provocan las hachas de guerra, un hilo carmesí brotaba de su boca, supo que sus órganos internos estaban destrozados. Ya nada le podría sanar y moriría dentro de poco, sólo podía esperar el colapso.

-Ah, Srigal... lo siento... tuviste que verme en este estado...-contestó gimiendo de dolor.

-¡Espera, no puedes moverte ahora, estás...!

Su voz se quebró unos momentos, se sentía tan débil e incapaz de hacer algo, si se hubiera quedado donde sus cinco hermanos le dijeron antes de ir al frente...

No, no podía pensar en eso y no debía, pero cada vez acudía a su cabeza ese remordimiento, Srigal pensaba todo el tiempo qué pudo hacer para ayudarles. Ella sólo huyó.

Y ahora, su hermano mayor, Kitsune, se estaba muriendo desangrado y ella no podía hacer nada otra vez.

-Esto es mi culpa, ¿no? Yo sólo quise ayudar pero terminé siendo un estorbo, y por eso ahora estás...

-No, esto no es culpa tuya... fue por... descuidarme, por favor hermana... llorar no sirve de nada... tú eres alguien fuerte, jamás lo olvides...

Sin darse cuenta, unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron de los anaranjados ojos de Srigal, se sentía culpable por todo lo que ocurrió, incluso si el peso de las muertes no caía sobre su pequeña espalda. Lloró como la niña que era, mientras su hermano inclinaba su cabeza a un lado y sus ojos se cerraban, así de rápido dejó de respirar, así de digna fue su forma de morir. Abandonar su vida con su hermana a su lado, con sus pocas pero verdaderas palabras de valor a la pequeña, así de rápido y honorable. Pero ella huyó: _"huíste, huíste, huíste y ahora todos lo pagan, es tu culpa, huíste". _La delicada voz femenina en su cabeza amenazaba con una espada de sonidos a su mente, su culpa, SU CULPA.

-Hace un rato... dijiste "lamento decir esto, pero el mundo se acaba hoy" mientras reunías a los soldados. Al principio no lo entendía del todo pero...

Aguzó la espada de Kitsune para abrir una brecha en el hielo donde él estaba, dejando el escudo sobre su pecho y la alabarda en mano, y esperó a que el agua se lo tragase, entonces notó algo alrededor de su cuello, pero pensó que era su imaginación. En un mundo como éste, de comodidades y máquinas, blandir una espada con manitas de niña era toda una hazaña, pero Srigal pudo abrir la tumba mientras sollozaba por esa persona, con las manos temblando, pero lo hizo.

Se separó del lago helado para que no le atormentase la culpa que le ceñía, pero todo el tiempo acudían a ella las difusas escenas de sus familiares sangrantes, no podía soportarlo y corrió en dirección al bosque. Todavía pensaba que era su culpa. La voz seguía susurrando en sus oídos como una vocecilla burlona y jactante. Y entonces el diálogo cambió: _"Te encontró, te encontró y ahora pagarás. Te encontré~"._

-Maravilloso. No fue muy emocionante pero fue maravilloso

El oído se tensó un poco mientras la arboleda estaba en silencio, pero no sería correcto decir que en verdad no hubiera nada, demasiado trastornada por lo que ocurrió en el lago, reaccionó demasiado tarde para saber qué le acechaba desde las sombras de la niebla escarlata. Ojos azul brillante se fijaron en los naranjas de la chica, al mismo tiempo en que una zarpa de cuatro garras rasgasen su espalda.

Era curioso, hasta algo chistoso, derribada así de fácil por una bestia blanco puro sin poder hacer nada. Entonces le vino un pensamiento a su blanca cabeza, mientras se retorcía de dolor por aquella herida sangrante que tenía sobre su manto de pieles. Le quemaba, el fuego de sangre le quemaba, el dulce aroma llenaba todo su espacio hasta alcanzar toda la espalda, un poco de cabello blanco de su cabeza, las rodillas.

No era una herida normal, salía espuma como el agua hirviendo, no era de color rojo sangre como los demás charcos que hubiera visto con susto, en sus manos pudo ver que el centro diminuto de una gota era verdoso oscuro. Era veneno del otro mundo, veneno que sólo podían producir los muertos que andan. Los "andantes".

Si no podía salvar a los que amaba, ¿cómo podía salvarse a sí misma? Y esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza una y otra y otra vez, circulando su consciencia, reflexionando sobre su propia sangre derramada, la sangre que sus hermanos intentaron proteger, su sangre...

Simplemente no podía hacer nada.

Hasta le parecía curioso, escupió un poco de sangre con coraje a la vez en que se caía de bruces para levantarse de nuevo, si se comparaba con las otras chicas de la aldea, ella era la más varonil y podría parecer hombre si no recogiera su cabello en dos coletas, ya casi pensaba como alguien mucho mayor que ella, así que tomaba rápidas decisiones. Estaba dispuesta a al menos luchar, no soportaba la muerte pero la realizaría. Con tal de vivir.

Sacó una cuchilla de su cinturón para defenderse, pero ocurrió algo extraño en sus ser, se sentía cansada de pelear, respirar le agobiaba y se sentía sin fuerzas, su visión y oído declinaron lentamente, todo se volvió difuso y las palabras amortiguadas eran ilegibles como tinta desgastada. Recordaba la iniciación a la cacería que tuvo a los 80 años, cuando hubiera terminado distinguió a su alrededor varias criaturas de aspecto luminoso, colorido y transparente, versátiles y silenciosas. Fue entonces cuando empezó su trauma con la muerte, la necrofobia, el simple hecho de haber visto tantos andantes por el mundo supo que el hilo entre la vida y la muerte era más delgado de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Al que vio allí era elegante, discreto, diferente de las torpes y lúgubres formas humanas que vio en el rito de la iniciación hace 10 años. De profundos ojos azulosos, ágil con el viento, brillante como una nube primaveral y fresco como el aire otoñal, de un blanco precioso, en su cabeza sentía un aura de poder indomable, y sus patas tenían... ¿grilletes?

-Es imposible ahora, incluso si te llevan a un centro médico, ya nada podrán hacer para salvarte... _Mon rouge démon_, parece que ya no hay caso.

Un pie hizo un estruendo en la silenciosa y blanda nieve, Srigal no podía levantar mucho la vista del suelo, no pudo ver el perfil agudo de la persona ni su sonrisa cruel, su armadura negra y roja que parecía hecha de un sol implacable, pero pudo distinguir su hacha de batalla y su mano izquierda mecánica negra manchada con una tinta roja. Una oleada de ira recorrió su cuerpo, ésa era el hacha que cortó a su hermano hasta las entrañas. Y esa mano... lo que quedaba de ella, antes de que su hermano se hundiera en el agua con su escudo y alabarda, pudo distinguir una mano izquierda que le apretaba el cuello por detrás, ahogándolo. Esa máquina tenía las mismas proporciones y formas, el puzle calzaba, y eso no le produjo más que odio.

-Tú... maldito...

El lobo volvió a los pies del hombre, un espíritu ligero como el aire, pero sin libertad alguna, Srigal pudo ver los grilletes sobre sus patas y su cuello, aunque las cadenas no se veían, se trataba de un contrato involuntario del que no podía escapar. El hombre volvió a esbozar su cínica sonrisa a la niña agonizante.

-De entre toda esa gente que tuve bajo las garras de _mon petit spectre_, tú eres la última y más joven, y puede que la de mirada más peligrosa. Pero que seas una niña no aplaca mis deseos egoístas, pues en este mundo cruel no existe el perdón, es una lástima que no te encuentres en este mundo cuando...

Se detuvo de pronto, percibiendo un mal en el aire que estaba cerca. Pues podía considerarse un mal esa persona toda color negro y gris, un tipo de mirada verde enloquecida, su cabello negro desparramado estaba un poco calvo, sus gafas resquebrajadas le hacían ver como un loco de remate.

Y en efecto lo era.

-Ah, _mon ami __Oz_, qué sorpresa que estés aquí. Hasta llegas justo a tiempo, supongo que no vienes por una taza de té. _Le petit rouge loup _ha estado aquí todos estos segundos.

El hombre miró a la pequeña tendida en la nieve, mirando sus ojos naranjas sin brillos, con un poco de sangre brotando de su boca, con cuatro marcas paralelas a su espalda, su vida se estaba apagando y él no pudo evitar esbozar una sádica y amplia sonrisa.

-Es ella, la niña con el alma de Lopus. ¿Es en verdad ella, Jarl?

-En efecto, _monseñor_, esta niña es uno de los siete sacrificio a Meronles, el León Negro. Ya nos hemos encargado de sus hermanos así que no deben existir problemas.

Cada una de las palabras de esos dos locos hacían que se le erizara el cabello, todos sus hermanos, los cinco ya no volverían a caminar sobre la nieve con ella, ya no comerían en la mesa cada uno de los bocados que cazaron y que cocinaron sus padres, ya no volverían a reírse con ella de chistes inventados...

-Por cierto, _mon ami_, la misión que nos encomendó Kaslow fue todo un éxito, he conseguido eliminar al comandante de esta deplorable armada elsalandesa. Lamentablemente fue a costa de mi mano, que, como ve la he cortado yo mismo para retorcerle el cuello. Bueno~, pérdidas colaterales.

...Todo era culpa de ellos, le hicieron eso a su familia. Ahora toda la carga de sus muertes las puso sobre ellos, en un momento se dio cuenta que era eso lo que querían. Le estaban provocando, haciendo que su rabia saliera, empezó a temblar ante ellos.

-Bueno, ya eliminamos a la tristeza y el miedo. Falta que mueras tú, _rogue Loup démon, _ la rabia, para avanzar al siguiente paso donde debamos sacrificar a la soledad, la duda y la impotencia. Esas personas sacrificadas con los sentimientos necesarios para invocar el alma del león, no te preocupes, pronto vas a dejar de agonizar. _Adieu, mademoiselle._

-Son... repulsivos. Están locos...

Los dos la miraron de reojo, el científico sonrió y alzó la voz.

-Vaya, gracias por el cumplido, me encanta oír buenas palabras. Lamentablemente nosotros pensamos bastante diferente sobre usted, señorita.- se acercó al oído de Srigal, para asegurarse de que oyera su tono despectivo. -¿Es verdad que escapaste del campo de batalla, abandonando a tus amigos a la muerte?... Eres tan mediocre como el comandante del ejército de ese hermano tuyo, ¿cómo es que huíste lejos cuando esa chica estaba arriesgando el pellejo por ti? Eres una cobarde. Sin una espada decente con la que proteger a los que amas, también debo incluir que eres una inútil buena para nada. Estoy haciéndole un favor al ejército de ese despreciable hermano tuyo al borrarte de este mundo.

-!JODER, VOY A MATARTE!

Le quemaba el alma por dentro, sentía el odio consumiendo su alma, y también el veneno en las zarpas del fantasma, el viento rojo empezó a soplar sobre su cabello de nuevo, respondiendo a su rabia, dejando a un lado su miedo a la muerte. El loco la miró durante un tiempo.

-Entonces... vuélvete más fuerte.

Un momento se volvió visible a una persona un poco transparente, Jarl y Oz no se percataron de su existencia, pero Srigal la pudo ver con nitidez. Una mujer de cabellos de hielo entretejidos en una trenza tan extensa como su brazo delgado y suave y su armadura de viento y nieve era tan dura y hermosa como lo copos que caían del cielo cubriendo a la agonizante niña, sus ojos color ámbar eran serios, pero no mostraban nada más que lástima por ella.

"_Ilania... es una ilusión, ¿no?... Se supone que los sprites dejaron de ser visibles hace cincuenta años". P_ensó para sus adentros. Todos sabían de la existencia de los sprites, conocían las leyendas, sin embargo eran como un mito casi inexistente, al igual que sus compañeros. ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?

Su cuerpo dejó de temblar, todas las fuerzas le abandonaron mientras los dos hombres hablaban, pero ella no podía escucharles, estaba por cerrar los ojos. Y los dos le prestaron atención a los ojos de Srigal, anteriormente habían visto el vivo color naranja de sus ojos cuando sus hermanos intentaron protegerla... pero en ese momento notaron que el color se disolvió hasta dejar a su paso unos ojos color rojo puro, sin brillo, con las pupilas como líneas verticales. Poco a poco la chica fue desdibujándose, como si se volviera una tela transparente.

El hombre de armadura hizo un ademán de acercarse a Srigal, pero el científico de la bata negra le detuvo.

-_Monseñor, _debemos detener esto, si desaparece por completo no sabremos qué va a ocurrir con nuestro plan de invocar a Meronles.

-Cálmate, Jarl, es justamente lo que había calculado. Estamos en 15 de Julio, ya sabes qué significa todo esto, simplemente deja que pase lo que tenga que pasar y no lo alteres.

El hombre lo entiende y silencia durante unos momentos, ya entiende a dónde va la conversación y no está dispuesto a aceptar de nuevo ese sermón. Decide que es mejor marcharse, los guardias que vinieran de la fortaleza van a acudir ante la llamada de SOS, estaba bastante claro y sus planes requieren de especial sigilo.

-Pero aún así...

-...Si vas a dudar de ese modo encárgate tú mismo, asegúrate que no queden ni las cenizas, cuando los refuerzos lleguen habrán firmado su sentencia. Ya han sido eliminados dos, debemos actuar deprisa.

Jarl entendía lo que estaba diciendo, con algo de desdén sustrajo de su capa un cubo con una pantalla pequeña y una esfera negra con una mecha, lo bueno de la tecnología era que evolucionaba a ser más fácil de usar y los resultados seguían siendo fantásticos, sacó un encendedor que acercó a la mecha de la pelota. Entonces la pantalla de la caja se llenó de números.

Entonces se marcharon, dejando pasos sobre la nieve que borraba el viento, dejando a la niña moribunda tendida, las zarpas del espíritu lobo tenían veneno, además sangraba demasiado durante largos minutos, ya estaba esperando lo que le aguardaba. Parpadeó un poco hasta que se le cansó la vista, los ojos rojos seguían en su intenso color.

Unos ojos extraños, ella los cerró y lo que ocurrió un momento después no lo recuerda, pero en realidad esos ojos rojos significaba algo más peligroso para su propia existencia y la de los demás de lo que se pensaba, y también podían ser lo que ayudara a dar el siguiente paso. Aquellos ojos rojos eran...

Los ojos de una bestia peligrosa que se cerraron, y no pudo escuchar el ruido ensordecedor que le rodeaba, pues los números de la cajita llegaron a cero, marcando el tiempo límite de la esfera negra a su lado. Y el olor que contenía la pelota era bastante obvio, la niña lo conocía desde hace tiempo.

Era el olor de la pólvora, todo se volvió rojo encendido mientras se desdibujaba por los ojos rojos hasta que no quedó rastro de que hubiera estado ahí.


End file.
